A Fallen Star
by xansteel
Summary: Tragedy befalls Gazelle during her concert, and it's up to Nick and Judy to uncover the culprit. Does the trail they follow uncover the true criminal? Does Gazelle survive? All this and more await. Note: This is written in a style of a Law and Order episode, because who doesn't like Law and Order


A Fallen Star  
By Xan Steel  
A Zootopia Fan Fiction

(Legal Stuff: Zootopia and its 'Original' characters are owned by Byron Howard, Rich Moore, and Jarod Bush. The IP belongs to Disney and Disney Animation Studios. Original characters not a part of the movie as well as the story setting belong to the Author.)

Friday 10:46 pm:  
Gazelle's Concert

Animalia, the stadium for the city of Zootopia was the place that nearly every animal was that night, as Gazelle sang her heart out to her newest album 'Burning Desires'. The music was pumping, the lights bright and flashing, her tiger dancers wearing their flashy shiny shorts while they danced around her. The people cheering and dancing to the music while listening and enjoying this more provocative album. Everyone 'Ooh'd' as one of the Tigers got up during a non-singing part and danced with Gazelle in what one would conceive as 'Dirty Dancing', but the crowd loved it nonetheless. As the night moved on and the performance came to an end, Gazelle sang her most popular song 'Try Everything' as the closing song. About half way through as the music continued to play, Gazelle came to a sudden stop in both dancing and singing. Everyone stopped to look at her including her dancers. They watched her look down at her chest as a sudden squirt of blood came out of her, and ran down her chest and dress as she collapsed to the floor.

Animals started screaming as her dancers ran to her side and encircled her for protection while one looked her over. "Zelle, hey look at me." He said in a scared tone as he lifted her head, at which point she coughed up blood.

She reached up to him and gently stroked his cheek and softly spoke "Why?" before finally fading.

A minute later an emergency call came into the ZDP, as Francine was running the lines for Clawhauser that night, while he and Chief Bogo where at Animalia enjoying the concert.

"ZPD, what is the nature of your emergency?"

"Francine, this is Bogo, we need Emergency Services down at Animalia, Gazelles been shot."

"I'm on it Chief," she responded.

"Also get a hold of Wilde and Hopps, and get them down here to investigate ASAP." He finished in an excited tone as Francine stated they were already there for the concert, but she would inform them immediately.

Just as she was about to call Hopps, a call came in over the radio. "Francine this Wilde, Hopps and I are on the scene we could use some extra paws down here to help settle the crowd," he said in a hurried tone.

"Understood, also the chief wants you two to investigate the area and report any findings."

"Understood, Wilde out."

Saturday 9:23 am:  
Precinct One: Animalia Report

"Hopps, Wilde, I need your report," Bogo said to them from the front desk, as they both came back to the precinct.

Nick yawned heavily as Judy began to make their report. "We managed to clear out the crowd safely. We had a few eye witnesses state they saw something in the rafters above the main entrance of Animalia moving in the shadows," Judy then looked at Nick who gave his report.

"I had Wolford follow me up to the rafters and began a search of the area, as my nose is good, but his is better. Upon getting there we noticed the lights weren't working, so we pulled out our flashlights and began looking around. There had been a spot that looked like someone had been staying there for at least a couple of days before the concert. We both picked up a scent, which I couldn't identify, and Wolford wasn't a hundred percent sure but stated it smelled similar to a hyena. We collected everything and he's currently adding it to evidence lockup right now. Oh, and we have an electrician checking on the lights for any form of tampering," he finished.

"Good work you two, take a six-hour break and get some sleep, as I have to visit the hospital where they took Gazelle," Bogo said in a softer tone.

Judy spoke up in a concerned tone, "Any word on how she's doing?"

"I'm afraid the news isn't good," Bogo said as he turned and headed out the door.

"Who would want to shoot, much less kill Gazelle?" Clawhauser said behind the desk as he wiped his face and muzzle clean of his tears. Judy hopped up and sat down on the desk and gently put her paw on his shoulder to comfort him.

Nick saw a delivery animal walk through the door, "Ah right on time." He walked over to the guy as he pulled out his wallet.

"Are you Officer Wilde?" he asked.

"That I am my boy, how much do I owe you?" he asked.

"Fifteen even sir," he replied.

Nick handed him a twenty, "Keep the change my friend and thanks." The delivery guy excitedly thanked him as he handed over the small box and left.

Nick returned to the desk and sat the box down, "Here you go Clawhauser, one small box of happiness."

Clawhauser opened it and saw a dozen gourmet doughnuts inside. He gasped loudly and looked at Nick, "You didn't have to do that Nick."

"Clawhauser when you're down, everyone is down. We like seeing you happy because it makes us all happy. So enjoy," Nick finished with a smile. Judy looked at Nick thinking that was a sweet gesture as she smiled at him.

Saturday 3:30pm:  
Press conference at the ZPD

A press conference was called as every news media outlet in Zootopia arrived to hear the news on Gazelle. The room gave an anxious feel, that only increased when Bogo walked out to the podium. Everyone quieted down and waited for him to speak. His demeanor stated his sadness for what he was about to tell them. "Ladies and Gentle-mammals, it is with a heavy heart that I report to you, that Gazelle, has passed away from her injury." The room remained silent except for the break down from Clawhauser, while Francine was there to comfort him. Bogo continued to speak, "As it stands, the ZPD has a few leads to follow, but we are asking for any information that will help lead to an arrest of her shooter. Also, I must ask the media that her husband Tyson and his three brothers, of which you know as her dancers, be left alone until they contact you directly." He answered a few questions for the media before ending the conference and walking back to his office while passing the front desk he turned to Clawhauser and told him to take the rest of the day off.

Monday 10:45 am:  
Headed back out to Animalia

Bogo's voice is heard over Judy and Nicks car radio. "Hopps, Wilde, what's your twenty?"

Nick picked up the receiver while Judy drove, "We are currently heading back out to Animalia to speak with the electrician since they've completed their work and mentioned they found something."

"Good, keep me apprised of the situation, Bogo out."

The drive out there took roughly forty-five minutes, and upon arriving Judy parked the vehicle. They both got out as Nick grabbed an evidence kit as they started walking to the main entrance of Animalia.

Judy looked at Nick and spoke, "It's been bugging why someone would want to shot her."

"Oh?" Nick curiously replied as Judy looked forward.

"We've talked a few times in the past, and she was nothing but wonderful, elegant, and friendly. I mean I couldn't see how anyone would want to do her harm." She looked back at Nick and saw a different look on his face and muzzle, one she hadn't seen before. She stopped him and had him look at her. "Nick, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Carrots."

"No, it's something. Wait, you, are you jealous? Jealous that I've gotten to hang out with Gazelle as a friend?" He turned to look at her as his expression changed.

"That would be your answer." He said as it hit her.

"A jealous lover," she said thoughtfully as he nodded.

"Jealousy is a well-hidden demon that slowly gains power over the individual until they feel something must be done, to keep that which they love near them." Nick finished approvingly.

As they got to the main entrance, they preceded to the employees only door and went through. After climbing the stairs to the top they noticed things didn't look right. Tools were scattered about on the floor like a struggle had taken place. They drew their tranq-guns at the ready and began to search the area. Nicks' nose went crazy just as he smelled blood and ran off to follow it, with Judy following close behind. Once they turned a corner they saw the electrician laying there on the floor bleeding, a Caribou.

Judy got on her hand-held and called for emergency services as Nick tended to him. Nick used some of the insulated wire nearby, to create a makeshift tourniquet to slow the bleeding from the sizable gash in his arm. The Electrician spoke quietly to Nick as he leaned in to listen to him. He told Nick that it was a Hyena that had attacked him, there was a surveillance system recording at the time, he also had some fur in a small baggy in his tool box for them. He then told him that what he had repaired had been tampered with and that the details and photos were sent to his boss.

After the ambulance left with the electrician Nick called in to give and update, while Judy collected the tools, baggy, and called Fangmeyer down to collect the video surveillance. After which they headed off to visit the electricians boss and collect the photos.

Monday 3:47 pm:  
Precinct One

Bogo walked over to Judy and Nick desks. He saw them organizing their information on the case in question. Judy turned and saw Bogo standing there watching them and jumped a bit in surprise. "Oh, chief!"

"Don't get too excited Hopps, I only came over to see how you two were doing," he said.

Nick turned around to face him once he finished what he was doing. "Chief, I'd like to talk with Tyson and his brothers, to see if they know anything about this Hyena."

"You think they might know something?" he asked.

"I'd say it's a good bet," Nick finished.

Judy spoke again, "I'd also like to talk with them, to see if Gazelle left behind a Will and if it had been changed recently."

"Thinking of a possible motive there?" Bogo questioned as Judy nodded in response. Bogo looked at them both for a moment before he answered, "All right, you have permission to visit them, but go in plain clothes as the media has been watching them, waiting for a chance to pounce them for questions," he finished.

Monday 5:23pm:  
The home of Tyson

As they approached the home where Tyson and his brothers lived, Nick let out a long drawn whistle signaling at how impressed he was at the sheer size of the home. "Must be nice to have a place like this," he said. They noticed at least six different media crews waiting just outside the property line of the home.

Of course being a famous bunny cop, she couldn't get passed without them noticing, as they crowded around her asking questions. She took her shades off and gave them an annoyed look, "Listen, I'm giving you this only warning. You have one minute to vacate the area or be arrested for harassment. Is that clear?" she finished. It didn't take them long to get moving.

Nick came back over to her and put a paw on her shoulder. "Nicely done, but I didn't think we could do that given the media is exempt when it comes to informing the animals."

"In a normal situation that would be correct, however, if you look at the car in the driveway, and more specifically the tires, you'll see that it hasn't moved in a few days with the sand build up. Meaning they have been too afraid to leave their home." Nick took a picture with his cellphone as they approached the front door and knocked.

They saw one of the Tigers look through the side window of the door at them, as they showed their badges to him. The door then slowly opened to let them in. Once the door closed Tyson came out of the kitchen area to greet them. "Ah, officers welcome, and to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked pleasantly.

Nick spoke first, "Sorry to bother you all so late in the day."

"Oh it's no big deal, but I'm guessing this isn't a social visit," he replied.

Judy spoke up, "Sorry, but we have a few questions we were hoping you might be able to answer."

"Oh absolutely, as long as I know the answer anyway." Tyson gave a light-hearted laugh, but it was easy to see he was still hurting.

Nick pulled a few photos from his shirt pocket and handed them to Tyson. "Do you happen to know this Hyena?" he asked.

Tyson looked at them as his brothers came over to view them as well. One of the brothers looked at Tyson, "Bro this looks like her ex."

Tyson spoke in a more concerned tone, "The resemblance is uncanny, but I'd have to agree with you."

"Can you say that without any doubt?" Nick asked.

"Not without a closer look at them in person," Tyson responded.

Judy spoke next, "Do you happen to know a name and address for him?"

"Hyckle MacNare used to live on Blistering Sands Way in Sahara East, now I'm not so sure," he finished.

Judy then asked another question, "Do you know if Gazelle had a Will of any kind?"

"If she did then it would be with her Attorney at the Oryx-Antlerson firm," he replied.

Judy just looked at him stunned, as Nick turned to her, "Isn't that your neighbors?"

"Well, the last name is the same. I'll have to head to the office tomorrow and find out." They continued talking for a while as Tyson and his three brothers did their best to answer the questions they asked. After a while, they called it a night and headed back to the precinct to fill out and organize their paperwork.

Upon leaving the station they were greeted by the media outside the door at the end of their shift. One reporter ran up to them as they were exiting the building, "Officer Hopps have you been able to find the one who shot Gazelle?" She stopped and sighed while looking at Nick who just put his paws up in defeat and smiled as he took a step back.

She turned to the reporter, "We have several suspects that will be brought in and questioned over the next few days, outside of that we can't give you any further details." She then stepped in closer to the reporter as she recognized his face. "Don't you have some unpaid parking tickets to take care of?" She questioned him as a look of horror came over him as he ran inside the station.

Nick did his best to contain himself, "You are one sly Bunny." He said with a big toothy smile before speaking again, "Let me walk you home."

Tuesday 10:34 am:  
Office of Daniel Oryx-Antlerson

The next day Judy headed over to the office of Oryx-Antlerson before heading into work, only because it was on her way. Upon entering the receptionist greeted her. "Good morning Miss, can I help you?"

Judy pulled out her badge as she was in plain clothes due to her uniform being at the station. "Yes, I need to talk with someone who handled all of Gazelle's paperwork, please." She finished just as Bucky came out of a side room.

"Oh hey Judy, how's it going?" he asked in a pleasant tone.

"Bucky! I didn't know you worked here," she said in a surprised tone.

"Oh totally, as a paid intern, my dad runs the office and hired me to help finish my college degree in law. Is there something you need help with?"

"Yes, I need to speak with whoever is handling Gazelle's Will, as I have a few questions I need to ask," Judy said.

"Oh that would be my dad, I'll take you to him," Bucky said as Judy followed behind him.

Once they reached the door Bucky knocked. "Yes?" Came a deep-voiced response.

Bucky opened the door, "Sir, Officer Hopps would like a moment of your time, it's about Gazelle's Will," he responded.

"Ah yes, please come in." He said warmly as he got up from his desk and went to greet her as Judy walked in. He offered her a chair as he returned to his desk chair. "Now how can I help you, officer?" He asked.

"Thank you for seeing me unannounced Mister Oryx-Antlerson."

"Oh no problem, and please call me Daniel."

Judy smiled as she continued, "I'm working on Gazelle's case and was wondering if she had a Will of any kind and if it had been changed recently," she said more in a statement.

Daniel got up and went to his filing cabinet and thumbed through a few files before pulling one out. He then returned to his desk and opened it. "She had a few Wills made out, one to her family." He pulled it out and let her look it over. Judy didn't notice anything too out of the ordinary. "One to her current husband and his three brothers." He handed that one over for her to look over. When she looked it over she noticed everything between the two Wills was split pretty evenly. "And the final one that is no longer valid, to her ex-husband Hyckle MacNare, this is one was changed fourteen years ago, after her marriage to Tyson." Judy was not expecting to hear that name again so soon. As she looked it over, she saw that it was an almost exact copy of The Will for Tyson and his brothers. Except the final line caught her attention. 'This Will is Null and Void.' Judy questioned him about the last line.

"That makes this document useless if he should try and collect in the event of her death," he finished.

"Do you have any knowledge as to why she divorced him?" she asked.

"Yes." He said while pulling out another document. She looked it over and saw that it was and old police report that Bogo has signed personally when he was a Lieutenant at the time.

"Domestic Abuse requiring hospitalization?" She questioned aloud.

"Yes, this was during her early years as a performer, before she became a music artist we all knew and loved. Her studio at the time covered her costs to use me for legal matters. According to a statement by the studio, 'They had been a good couple together, but over the years he wasn't happy with her progress and what little money she brought in.' This of course happened before he started working at Barons Research Lab in the Rainforest District," he finished.

There came a knock at his door again. "Yes." He called as Bucky opened the door.

"Judy your Fox is here to see you." Judy gave an embarrassed look as her ears drooped as she turned to face Bucky.

"Bucky he's my partner!" she exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Was all he said with a smile on his face as he opened the door for Nick.

Nick was in uniform as he walked in, and saw the look Judy had and smiled. "I figured you would be here."

Judy shook her head as he walked in. "Nick, do you still happen to have a photo of that Hyena?"

"Sure do, here." He handed it over to her as she showed it to Daniel.

"Is this Hyckle MacNare?" She asked. He studied the photo for a good minute before answering.

"That fur pattern is very similar, but a lot can change in fifteen years. I'd have to see him in person to know for sure," he added.

Nick spoke again. "You're in luck as we have him sitting down at the station. If you'd care to visit so we can confirm that it's really him or not."

"I can do that, and Officer Hopps would you like a copy of these documents?" Daniel asked as she said she would.

Tuesday 12:53 pm:  
Interrogation Room

Hyckle MacNare was sitting in one of the chairs in the interrogation room as both Wolford and Fangmeyer were interviewing him. Wolford began the questioning. "Would you care to tell us where you were last Saturday night at around 10:30 pm?" It was easy for Wolford to smell his fear and anxiety.

He spoke nervously, "I was at home watching the concert on TV while finishing my report for my supervisor at Barons Research."

Fangmeyer spoke in a softer tone towards him, "What is it you do down at Baron's Research?" Wolford noticed an increase of fear from him and gave a signal that only Fangmeyer would know.

"I help develop weapons for the military down in Cantonfield," he replied.

"The all K-9 city?" Wolford asked surprised to which MacNare nodded in reply.

"What type of weapons do you develop?" Fangmeyer asked in the same soft tone.

Hyckle looked at her and spoke with a bit more confidence, "I mostly help develop tasers and tranq guns."

Wolford spoke again, still with a harsh tone, "So you develop only those and nothing else?" As Wolford turned to watch him from the two-way mirror in the room while flicking his ears at it.

Hyckle nodded before asking his own question, "Can I ask why I'm here?"

Wolford spun around and laid into him. "YOU DON'T GET TO ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE!" Fangmeyer got up and got in front of Wolford blocking MacNare's view of him.

"Enough Wolford, why don't you go and get us some coffee." She said as she winked at him. He gave a soft low pitch growl and left the room.

On the other side of the mirror, Judy, Nick, Tyson, and Daniel stood there watching.

"It's definitely him," Tyson said as Daniel agreed with him.

"But why the good cop/bad cop routine?" Daniel asked as Wolford walked in the room.

"It's to trigger a fear reaction, and he is definitely hiding something, as the room will have to descented once we finish with him," Wolford replied.

"Was it that bad?" Nick asked.

"It kept getting stronger with each question," Wolford replied as he watched through the mirror.

"You know he could be scared of that charming personality of yours Wolford," Judy said with a smile as Wolford gave a toothy smile and eyebrow wiggles.

"Listen Mr. MacNare, we've managed to collect enough evidence to place you under arrest," Fangmeyer said as he jumped up and slammed both of his paws on the table.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" He yelled, "I know we had a rough divorce, and I lost control causing her to be hospitalized! But never in million years would I want to kill her!" He pleaded as he flopped down in the chair and covered his face. "Even to this day I still love her." He finished in a softer tone, as Fangmeyer picked up on him possibly crying.

Bogo came into the room with everyone else. "Hopps, Wilde, I just received a search warrant from the Judge that will be handling the case. Go and check his residence for any kind of weapon that might fire large ball bearings as a projectile."

"Roger that Chief," Nick said as he and Judy left.

Tuesday 2:27 pm:  
Home of Hyckle MacNare

Judy and Nick, along with the help of Fangmeyer and Wolford began their search once they arrived at MacNare's home. "So what exactly are we looking for?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Something that can fire ball bearings," Judy replied.

"Are they made of steel?" Nick asked.

"Mostly, at least the ones for vehicles," Wolford answered. They searched both the main floor and second floor but sadly didn't turn up anything of importance.

It wasn't until Wolford came across a locked door in the kitchen that he called even one over. "What's up?" Nick asked as Judy and Fangmeyer came in.

He showed them the locked door. "Think we should break it down?" Wolford asked.

As Nick, Judy, and Wolford talked about it, Fangmeyer, on the other hand, noticed a set of keys hanging on the wall near the door and decided to try them. To everyone else's surprise, there was one key that worked as the door opened, as she turned to Wolford. "You don't always have to be rough you know." She smiled at him and patted his head which caused him to frump.

Upon opening the door, they saw a set of stairs descending beneath the home. As they went down the stairs is when they noticed the place start to change, and start to look more like a laboratory. Not to mention the area was larger and much more open. Nick took pictures as the others looked around.

After a minute or two, Judy called everyone over to her. "Well, we all know what a gun looks like, so I would imagine this is what we are looking for." She said while pointing to an odd looking rifle. Its size was larger than usual, and Nick was having a hard time lifting.

"Dang this is heavy." Fangmeyer went over to him to pick it up, and even she was having a hard time lifting it.

"Well, I would say that Mister MacNare would have had a hard time using this if it really was him that shot Gazelle." Fangmeyer struggled to say with some mild disbelief.

"Well, let's take it with use, as it appears to be the only thing in here that represents a gun," Wolford finished.

Upon returning back to the precinct McHorn greeted them and saw what Fangmeyer was carrying. "May I see that?" He asked her as she nodded and handed it over to him as he placed it on the front desk. He kept 'Hmm'ing' as he looked it over. He flipped a latch and suddenly a bunch of steel ball bearings scattered on the floor. "Whoops, sorry about that." Nick, Judy, and Wolford began picking them up.

"Well, we now know it's the right weapon with that ammunition," Fangmeyer replied.

"Yeah, but now, how does it fire them?" Nick asked.

"Easy." McHorn began, "It's a magnetic weapon." Everyone looked at him cockeyed, as he sighed and shook his head, "All right everyone, down to the range."

As they got there he began to explain how it worked as he clamped a set of jumper cables to it, and then wired a few car batteries to it. It gave off an ominous hum. "Watch," he said as he sent out a paper target. Lined up the shot and fired. Judy jumped a bit as soon as he pulled the trigger.

"Are you all right Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but I was not expecting to hear a sound like that when he pulled the trigger," she replied.

Everyone looked at her for a moment before Fangmeyer asked her, "What sound?"

Judy looked at each of them before speaking, "None of you heard the 'Pop' sound?" Everyone just shook their heads as McHorn brought the paper target in and showed it to everyone. They looked at it and saw the nearly perfect round hole in the center of the target. They asked if he would shot another few rounds with it.

"Unfortunately I would need to get some more batteries, and I'm sure Bogo would throw a fit with the cost of them. This weapon is setup to use a 220 line for power." Wolford asked what a 220 line was.

"It's the same power line your home appliances, like your washer and dryer use," Fangmeyer replied.

Tuesday 5:14 pm:  
Visitation Room

Hyckle MacNare was brought into the room and placed at one of the viewing booths by Officer Swinton. He sat there waiting for a few minutes until he saw a porcupine walk in, and start to sit down in front of him. "Sir, what are you doing here?"

Hewvert sat down in the chair and cleared his throat. "We've had a breach in security with the E.M.R, and sadly the police here have confiscated it."

Hyckle looked at him and sighed. "It's a good thing they found it so quickly. Do you have any idea who's behind it?"

Hewvert studied him for a good minute, gauging his body language and tone. "You," was all he said while watching him intently. Hyckle just stared at him, unsure what to say. After a minute passed he finally spoke.

"Sir, I don't have access to that department, you know that," he responded.

"I know, but that still does not answer the question as to how the E.M.R. ended up in your home."

"Wait, What?"

"They had a search warrant for your home and found it in your basement. How it got there is a mystery in itself."

A short pause between them until Hyckle spoke again. "Who else has access to that department?"

"There's only one other mammal that has access to that department from within your department, Shimare." It was at this point Hewvert saw Hyckle visibly shudder. "Is something wrong Hyckle?" he asked.

"Shimare, my immediate supervisor," Hyckle questioned as a statement.

"Yes, is there something wrong with her?" Hyckle paused for a moment gathering his thoughts on what he was about to say.

"She's a, she's been bothering me more lately," he replied.

"Bothering how?" Hewvert asked.

"She's become more aggressive, with a particular um, desire, from me, and I don't want to give it to her," he said softly.

Hewvert already knew this was happening but in order to do anything about it, Hyckle would need to come out and say it directly. "Hyckle, you have nothing to fear, just come out and say exactly what she is doing."

Hyckle sighed audibly, "She's been sexually harassing me, sir. She keeps trying to push herself onto me, even though I have told her time and again, 'I'm not interested,"

Hewvert nodded, "Does she know where you live?"

"You remember the office party I had at home a year ago?" Hewvert nodded again. "She was there." Well, that answered his question. "You know I don't like to cause trouble at the office, sir," he finished.

"I know but it needs to be dealt with. Sexual harassment is not tolerated you know." Hewvert finished as Hyckle nodded.

"She keeps telling me to forget about Gazelle and says that she can fill in that emptiness I feel. Thing is, I don't feel empty inside, but she doesn't get it."

Hewvert stood up, "Don't worry about anything, I'll handle Shimare." Hyckle thanked him as he left and was returned to the holding cell.

Wednesday 9:16 am:  
Interrogation Room

Shimare sat quietly in the room while waiting patiently for the officers that were going to question her to come in. Ten minutes later Judy and Nick walked through the door. Nick set down a yellow folder on the table, as he sat down in the chair. He never removed his shades, and spoke in a deliberately slow and somewhat deeper tone, as Judy walked around her. Nick opened the folder and started to thumb through the papers inside.

"Shimare Florentine, you seem to enjoy a quiet and normal life correct?"

"Um, yes, at least I try too," she replied.

"You enjoy gardening, you walk just about everywhere unless you need to go to work, and help your elderly neighbor with some of their heavier tasks." She nodded but wondered how they knew. Have they been watching her? Nick turned another paper, "However, it seems at work, you are a much different mammal." Judy caught Shimare's tail shutter a bit as she continued to walk around her examining her body language.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about." Nick detected a slight change in her voice as he saw Judy's left ear swivel in her direction, which meant she caught it as well.

"It seems as though you've been making advances toward a particular male in the office, one who doesn't want your advances." It was at this point Judy noticed Shimmers body become rigid, and the slightest hint of a growl come from her, and as she spoke they both picked up on her anger.

"He swore he'd never tell anyone." Judy hoped up on the table and removed her shades, and looked at Shimare.

"Please remain calm," Judy said in the same style of tone as Nick.

"Why? I'm being charged with sexual harassment right?" she said accusingly.

"It's not the only reason we brought you in, Miss Florentine," Nick replied.

Shimare stopped and looked at the both of them for a moment, "Only reason?" They both detected her voice shift to a more nervous tone.

Nick spoke again, "Where were you last Saturday evening around 11 pm?" She looked at Nick before answering as a sudden realization came over her.

"I was at Gazelle's concert with some of my female friends from work. We wanted a 'Females Night' out. I still have my ticket stub at home." She finished as Judy went over to Nick and grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen, and then walked back over to Shimare.

"Could you write down their names, so that we can verify your story?" Shimare did so and handed it back to Judy.

Nick then turned back to her after Judy handed him the paper. "Tell me, what is your role at Baron's Research?"

"I'm both a supervisor and an Engineer," she answered.

"Of what departments?" Judy asked.

"Nonlethal, and Lethal weapon designs," she replied.

Nick spoke again, "And you have access to the E.M.R?"

"Yes, I'm the only one," she stopped and looked at them both wide-eyed. "You think I stole it and used it on Gazelle, and now I'm being called a murderer?" She said in a raised and somewhat nervous tone.

Nick spoke a bit more gruff to her, "Remain calm, we haven't charged you with anything, we're only asking questions here."

"But it's obvious, isn't it. You don't call someone in for a simple case of sexual harassment, they just get fired for it. Mister Hewvert likely gave you the biometric scanner data to show I was the only one in the building that day didn't he, but what it won't show is that I was finishing my report on the E.M.R and its major flaw!" Shimare said in a quick and excited tone.

Judy's eyes narrowed slightly at her, "And what flaw is that?"

"It requires to much power to be used in the field effectively," Shimare said while hanging her head.

At this point, Bogo opened the door, "Wilde I need you for a moment." Nick closed the folder and took it with him as they left Judy alone with her.

Judy started walking down to the chair that Nick was sitting in, as she heard Shimare start to lightly laugh. "I'm such and idiot," she said.

Judy turned to look at her. "Pardon?"

Shimare looked up at Judy, she laughed a bit before speaking, "I just told you about a flaw in our secret weapon, that we had planned to use in Cantonfield, to help with the war efforts, and for all I know you maybe the enemy," she said in a somewhat dark tone.

"I can assure you I'm not this enemy you are speaking of." Judy turned back around and continued to the chair.

Shimare spoke in a very cold tone, "So how many times did you raise your tail to get this position I wonder."

Judy stopped as Shimare hit a nerve. "I'm not some token bunny. I worked hard to earn the respect of my peers and coworkers." Judy said in an angry tone.

Shimare stood up, "Right, a cute little bunny like yourself is better suited as a toy bent over a table or chair."

"Don't. Call. Me. Cute." Judy said harshly as she turned to look at Shimare, just as she, in turn, flipped the table Judy was standing on.

Judy managed to slide off the top of the table as it flipped over and onto the floor. She looked up and saw Shimare running toward her and rolled to the side. Shimare attempted to grab Judy but missed when she rolled out of the way. Judy remained calm as Shimare lunged at her again, and while she was in the air, Judy laid on her back and brought her feet up to Shimare's chest just as she came down on her, and then pushed with all her strength and sent Shimare over her and into the wall behind her with a resounding thud, and watched her slide down and land on her head. Judy hopped back on her feet and stood there watching her, as Shimare got back up and shook her head clear.

"Someone so small and cute, you have a lot of strength," Shimare said harshly.

Shimare continued to fight Judy for a minute longer until Judy pushed her to the floor and cuffed her, as she wiped her bloody lip on her uniform.

She then leaned in and whispered to the Shimare, "I'm willing to forgo charges of Assaulting a Police Officer if you tell us the truth." Shimare tried to struggle against her, but it was apparent that it was no good.

"Fine. Yes, I took the E.M.R out of the office and took it to an abandoned alley in Sahara Square. There, I was paid to leave it in a crate and walk away. I know nothing more outside of that."

Judy asked another question, "When did this drop off take place?"

"Three days before the concert," she said reluctantly. With that information, Nick and Bogo walked back in. Bogo picked Shimare up and took her out of the room, as Nick came over and cleaned up Judy's severally bleeding lip and bandaged it up.

"You need to be more careful Carrots. I don't want you in the hospital." Nick said in a caring tone.

Judy looked up at him with bright happy eyes. "Mmm, you are such a worry wort. But, thank you."

"You're my partner, it's my job to worry about you." He said as he gave a slight smile, as Judy rolled her eyes and smiled at him, as they left the room.

Wednesday 10:23 pm:  
Home of Judy Hopps

Judy opened her apartment door while walking inside, and quietly closed the door. She made sure to try and not disturb Bucky and Pronk next door, even though the walls were made of paper. She turned on the only light she still had on her table and sat down to eat a small meal she had picked up along the way. However, a picture that sat in the corner of the table under the light caught her attention. It was a signed picture of Gazelle. She could feel her eyes water up as she stared at it, while she ate her dinner. Tonight would have been the night they would've had their monthly dinner together. Sadly because of what had happened to her, she would never have a dinner with her again.

Without realizing it she began to weep loudly in her room, and few a minutes later there came a light knock on her door. She tried her best to calm herself down and clean herself up as she went and answered the door. She opened it just a crack as she saw Bucky standing there.

"Hey bunny, would you care for some company?" he asked gently. She looked at him for a few seconds and then opened her door more for him to come in. She closed the door after he came in and then hopped up on the edge of her bed as he sat in her chair.

"I've noticed you've been having it rough since that night," he said in a caring tone.

Judy tried not to cry in front of him. "Y-Yeah, and having t-to work on this case h-has not been e-easy." She struggled to say. Bucky leaned in and pulled her into a hug, which caused her to break down. "I miss her so much." Judy managed to say.

"We all do Bunny, she was a sweet and caring mammal that always put others before herself." He finished.

"Why, why did it to happen to her?"

"I wish I knew the answer hun."

They continued to talk throughout the night and to be honest, it helped Judy immensely. By morning she woke up with him wrapped around her in bed almost like a security blanket. She left a note thanking him and headed off to work. She would bring him something tonight as a way of saying thank you.

Friday 9:49 am:  
Zootopia Supreme Court

Daniel had been working hard to get the charge of Accomplice to Murder to stick, but the evidence just wasn't in his favor. He did, however, manage to get Theft, Sexual Harassment, and Assault and Battery to hold on Shimare. The fur that was found at the scene was a skunk's that was several years old. Which as far as evidence was concerned, was pretty much useless. The judge decided to take a one hour recess before coming to a final decision.

Just before Daniel started to leave the courtroom, Chief Bogo approached him. "Ah Chief, I hope you are enjoying the show," Daniel said.

"Actually I'm here to tell you, that you have another witness to put on the stand," Bogo replied quietly.

"Oh? Do tell."

"It would be better to show you," Bogo replied as he motioned Daniel to follow him to a small waiting room. Once inside and the door completely closed, he got the shock of his life with who this mystery witness was.

Friday 10:50 am:  
Returning from recess.

As everyone returned from the one hour recess. The judge made one final announcement. "Would Mister Oryx-Antlerson and Mister Carvel please stand for a moment." They both rose from their seats as he continued. "It has come to my attention that you," he pointed at Daniel. "Have another witness to call to the stand that is vital to this case, correct?"

"Yes, your Honor," Daniel answered.

"I'm going to allow it this one time, but Carvel is going to get a chance to cross-examine."

"I understand your Honor," Daniel replied.

"Very well then, you may call your witness," the Judge finished.

Daniel paused briefly before speaking. "I call, Gazelle to the stand." Hushed murmurings came from the crowd in the room, until the doors opened up in the back to reveal Gazelle standing there, as she began to walk towards the bench. Cameras flashed and reporters that were reporting live talked in hushed tones.

As she stood before the Judge while he looked down at her, "You look surprisingly alive for someone that is supposed to be dead."

She smiled at him, "I have Chief Bogo to thank for that, your honor."

She took the stand as the bailiff came over to swear her in, as Daniel began the questions while she answered. "I had this feeling for a long time that I was being targeted, and I can't tell you why I felt this way. I had found some disturbing evidence in my own home the Tyson, my husband had been cheating on me for a while. Alas, I didn't know who it was, other than a scent he carried on him that I couldn't identify." She continued to answer the questions. "I took my concerns to Chief Bogo, and over time he came up with a plan. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, because the risk was in fact very high, with me actually dying."

She continued telling the story, that she noticed a large sum of money missing from her account, that Tyson was on as a joint. She then answered a question that Tyson wasn't with her on stage that night and the video evidence she brought showed one tiger slightly out of sync with the other three. It turned out that it was Tyron, Tyson's cousin. The night of the performance Tyson said he wasn't feeling all that well, and asked if he could let Tyron fill in for him. She got an odd feeling about it, but let him fill in. After the shooting in the hospital is when she noticed that Tyson wasn't there. When she asked about him, Tyron said that he hadn't shown up, but that he did leave him a message informing him what had happened.

It wasn't until she showed video evidence she had from the ZPD of him entering his dressing room that night, and coming back out looking like a hyena that everything clicked. Cameras continued to follow him all the way to the top of the rafter area above the main entrance. This is when he met Shimare. Everyone continued to watch the video as it played out for them, and watched Tyson take aim and fire the weapon.

The judge turned to Chief Bogo and asked to have Tyson arrested. "I'm afraid we are unable to find him at this time, your honor," he said. The judge then issued a statewide mammal hunt for Tyson, and to get all other precincts involved with finding him. After which he then sentenced Shimare to life in prison with no parole for the charge of Accomplice to Murder. After which he closed the proceedings.

Friday 5:56pm  
Precinct One

Judy was still finishing up her paperwork for the day, while Nick came over to check up on her as he had finished his work. "You doing ok carrots?"

She looked up at him. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm all right."

"Would like to join me and Fangmeyer for dinner tonight?" he asked.

Judy smiled at him. "Perhaps another time. Besides, it's your first date with her right? Don't want to spoil it for you." She finished with a smile.

Fangmeyer came over, "A rain cheque then?" She asked.

"Definitely," Judy replied back with a smile.

After a few minutes, Clawhauser came over to her desk. "Hey, Hopps you have a visitor at the front desk."

"Me?" She asked with mild surprise as he nodded back to her in response.

She got up and walked over to the desk, but as she got closer she saw a tall thin mammal standing there with their back to her. Once she was close enough Judy spoke, "Excuse me, are you the one asking for me?" The figure turned to face her while they slowly removed the hood.

Judy was surprised to be staring at Gazelle, who spoke softly to her while smiling, "How's my sweet bun?" Judy caught completely by surprise couldn't hold back the emotional tide as she broke down in front of her. It felt like she was dreaming, as she took a few steps closer wanting to touch her to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Gazelle knelt down and reached out to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you that I was ok so much, but Bogo didn't want anyone but him knowing that I was still alive, in case it compromised the case." Gazelle finished tearfully as she held Judy tightly.

Judy nodded before she spoke. "I cried, m-myself to sleep, every night. I didn't realize my feelings for you until that night." There was a brief pause between them, "I love you Gazelle, and I don't care what others think." Judy said, which made Gazelle's heart skip a beat.

"I love you too Judy. Now, why don't I take you back to my place to find a way to make it up to you." Judy leaned back to look at her and then gently pulled her into a deep impassioned kiss before the entire precinct. After which Gazelle had Judy sit on her shoulders and walked out with her.

Clawhauser's jaw dropped to the floor metaphorically speaking as he watched them leave, while Bogo came over to pick it up. "What's the matter Clawhauser?" he asked.

"I just witnessed two pairings I didn't see coming," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I especially didn't see Gazelle and Hopps happening."

"It doesn't surprise me. Gazelle is into famous animals and Judy is right at the top, in terms of being in the public. As far as Nick and Fangmeyer, they both had rough childhoods so that was an easy pairing in my book." Bogo finished as he walked away.

After that case, things returned to normal for everyone in Zootopia, but a month later Tyson had been found dead down in Cantonfield. His body had been covered in numerous bite marks that had an infection of unknown origin, according to the doctors that did an autopsy. Was this a sign of things to come? Only the future knows for sure.

The End


End file.
